Te vi en un tren
by Shion Becker
Summary: Art no pensó que su primera experiencia en un tren terminara así; sería la primera y la última en abordar un vagón. No se le pueda llamar un amor pasajero, si permanece desde hace mucho tiempo. [Apto para amantes del Murasaki x Nice] Casi Songfic.


_**H**olito. Soy Shionna, y no me aparezco mucho por aquí desde hace tiempo -don't hurt me-. Estaba escuchando la canción, pensé en Art y mis manos se movieron solas. Yo quería que fuera Drabble, pero las putas manos trabajaron de mas. -cries-_

**Disclaime**r: La historia Hamatora pertenece a Yukino Kitajima, Yuki Kodama (diseñador de personajes) y Yū Wazu (diseñador de ilustraciones). Sí, todo copiando de Wikipedo(?). La canción es de Enanitos Verdes, deberían escucharla para hacerse la idea y enamorarse de ella.

**Advertencia**s: La historia en sí no se trata de la pareja en sí, es más del afecto de Art hacia Nice. Algo de Ooc por parte de Art, creo. No esperen mucha acción. (?)

**Nota**: No es AU, es un periodo de tiempo en el que Art no había visto a Nice en mucho tiempo y lo ve de casualidad.

* * *

**Te vi en un tren**

**One-shot**

**D**efinitivamente odiaba los trenes.

Como a cualquier otro agente de su rango en la policía, se le había otorgado un automóvil como herramienta para rápida transportación en el caso de alguna emergencia. El vehículo sería dejado bajo su responsabilidad, así que podría usarse como simple objeto para movilizarse.

Hace unos días, su trabajo consistió en arrestar a un narcotraficante, algo muy común para los de la agencia, pero en este caso se trataba de alguien que no podían localizar. Pasaron tiempo investigándolo y siguiéndole el rastro, hasta que al fin dieron con su ubicación. Sin ninguna sospecha, este ya estaba preparado para la llegada de los oficiales. Las bombas esperándolo no estaban en los planes de Art.

Su automóvil sufrió la peor parte. El mecánico le aseguró que tenía suerte, que aún era posible repararlo. Pero tendría que esperar un par de días.

_¿Qué clase de suerte es esta?_ pensó bajando las escaleras.

La agencia había perdido varios de sus vehículos. Además de que algunos de sus empleados -incluido el compañero de Art- resultaron algo heridos. Su jefe no le quedó otra que autorizarle una nueva misión: Patrullar las calles a pie como un japonés normal, en solitario. Aseguraba que sería una manera más fácil de atrapar a los asaltantes.

Art era un oficial ejemplar para el resto, a pesar de haber comenzado hace unos pocos meses, para él era imposible negársele a su jefe. Y, como un japonés normal, Art se veía obligado a seguir sus costumbres. Entre ellas, movilizarse en transportes públicos.

No era su estilo, ni su mundo. Esto era obvio ya que en el momento que bajo las escaleras atrajo varias miradas, especialmente femeninas. Su jefe había insistido en que se vistiera de manera casual, pero se negó rotundamente en abandonar su traje. Parecería que su nueva misión era una especie de vacaciones no merecidas (lo que probablemente era).

Ignoró las miradas, realizando toda la operación de ingreso la espera por su tren. No le importó recibir algunas carcajadas luego de preguntar cómo hacerlo, era un completo inexperto en lo que respecta a una rutina de un japonés normal.

Era de mañana, y según le habían comentado, la estación solía llenarse de todo tipo de personas si no estabas ahí a tempranas horas de la mañana. Suspiró aliviado, por suerte, no había experimentado todavía el ser aplastado; otra advertencia que le comentaron. _Todavía._

Con retumbos, un gran tren hizo su entrada con velocidad, golpeando con una suave ráfaga al policía. No era el que Art debía tomar -ya que se había asegurado de revisar-, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta del gran número de personas que se encontraba ahí.

El gran tumulto de gente comenzó a descender de este transporte cuando las compuertas se abrieron. Una que otra persona, probablemente por la prisa, lo empujo un poco. Siguió la mirada a una pareja de colegialas -que anteriormente le habían echado el ojo- ingresar en el tren, aprovechando para ver qué clase de gente se encontraba en el tren. Entonces...

_**Yo te vi en un tren**_.

De joven le halagaron su increíble vista. Podía identificar ese sujeto a distancia sin necesidad de tenerlo de frente.

Era cabello marrón oscuro, tirando levemente hacia el negro. Su cara estaba llena de parches, de tez pálida. Traía una vestimenta extraña, pero reconocería esos ojos donde fuera. Art sabía que ese chico, a pesar de su apariencia fuera de lo que recordaba, era Nice. Este no le dirigió la mirada, probablemente por la distancia. Sus ojos como el mar parecían demostrar una expresión preocupada.

Mientras una voz avisaba que las puertas serían cerradas, Art pudo presenciar como sus pies por si solos decidían colgarse del vagón. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para pensar con claridad. Algo se movió dentro de Art en el momento que lo vio.

**_Y al fin te encontré_.**

Con el movimiento de las personas, se le facilito acercarse a su conocido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar causar algunas quejas en los pasajeros, aunque no produjo ninguna atención proveniente de Nice. En realidad no había pruebas concretas de que fuera Nice.

Gracias al movimiento desprevenido del tren, por poco su cuerpo se rozó un poco por el contrario. Un nerviosismo le atacó, pero el joven parecía ni haberse preocupado por eso. Sin mirarle, tomó la iniciativa para hablar

—Ho...

Las palabras no salían de su garganta, la cual extrañamente se había secado.

Hace bastante tiempo que no le veía, unos cuantos años se podría decir. A pesar de su apariencia, algo le decía que ese chico de verdad era Nice. Quería saber de él, quería confirmar de quién se tratase. Preguntarle la edad, su nombre, o simplemente preguntar en qué estación pensaba bajar.

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos" o "Cuanto tiempo". No tenía idea de qué decir, aunque no era como si pudiese. ¿Qué le debería decir a alguien que no veía en tanto tiempo? En esos momentos se preguntaba dónde se encontraba su personalidad madura y serena. Ah, estaba muy ocupada admirando al sujeto a su lado.

Pero si no se tratase de él, el sujeto pensaría que un loco le estaba hablando. ¿Eso qué le importaba? Se cuestionó. Si él no era Nice, ¿qué importaba lo que pensará? Volvió a observarle de reojo. Este no le dirigió le mirada, estaba muy concentrado en su propia preocupación.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ Sabía que era Nice, estaba seguro. Ese rostro preocupado, lo reconocería donde fuera sin importar el paso del tiempo. No había posibilidad de equivocarse, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Tú…?

Cuando lo encaró, **ya no estaba más**.

Inmovilizado, entró en la realidad. Siguió con la mirada al sujeto fuera del vagón cuando el tren llegó a la estación. "_En que momento…_". El muchacho salió corriendo, probablemente para evitar la masa de gente, la cual se atascó en la puerta, impidiendo que Art saliera.

—Espe...

Demasiado tarde. Lo último que vio fue la espalda del joven, acompañada de alguien más alto -de quién nunca se percató si estaba dentro de la cabina-, conversando tranquilamente mientras desaparecían entre la multitud. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y el tren dio arranque, Art ni se fijó en la ausencia de personas en la cabina, ni de la excepción de unas tres personas alejadas.

Ahora que tenía el asiento libre, se sentó suspirando. No podía dejar de culparse, probablemente era una oportunidad fallida. La imagen de la sonrisa que el sujeto tenía mientras hablaba con su compañero más alto, quedo grabada en la cabeza de Art.

Odiaba los trenes, y ahora más. Porque...

**_Yo te vi en un tren,_  
_y no pude ni siquiera decir 'hola'_.**

* * *

_**P**__ara el que no me conoce, suelo terminar así mis historias. El que me diga que escucho música de viejos le dejo sin hijos, sea hombre o mujer. (?)_

_"_Ahqué. Pero si esto ya lo vi en MundoShaoi_" Pues sí, primero lo publiqué allí porque los bastardos de FF no querían abrir una categoría para este hedmozo animu. D8 _

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea de IE, espero seguir haciéndolo. Un comentario para saber su opinión -mala/buena- no lastima a nadie.  
_

_**Próximamente**: Surprise (Raito/Birthday)_

¿**Review**? *-*


End file.
